Gift of the Spirits
by Ryft Darkpaw
Summary: A rider and dragon from the land of Ansteir, far southeast of the beor mountains, have traveled to Alagaesia in search of adventure. They have a strange encounter with a group of spirits that will change their lives forever.
1. 1: The Spirits' Gift

**Thanks to Given Inside, once again, this time for reawakening some of my oldest and most dear ideas, finally allowing me to give form to two characters who have discovered a bond between them beyond that of rider and dragon. After having a strange encounter with a group of spirits, they found the ability to shapeshift into either dragon or elf was within their grasp. With great pride, I introduce you to the two new dragons (sorta) in Alagaesia, Kirea and Remare! Now, bit of background, they just gained their shapeshi….screw it I'll just start it on the fateful night. **

**In a land just beyond the Spine, on a cool calm night…..**

Remare raised his nose to the wind and sniffed, the night wind wafting the scent of a human village to his nostrils. He shuffled his wings and laid his head back down beside his rider, Kirea. She lay against his white scaled foreleg and he gazed at her with his piercing emerald eyes, taking in her sleek elvish features. Her hair was the color of the blackest night while her eyes, though closed, he knew were a soft blue and her skin was smooth and fair. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her dragon watching her. She reached a hand over to stroke his brilliant white scales and let her hand trail across his cheek.

_Is there something wrong, Remare? _She asked her dragon.

He let out a puff of smoke into the air above her. _I'm not sure. Something about tonight just feels…out of place. I can't put my talon on it, but there's something amiss. _

She continued to scratch his cheek. _Well, we've handled everything well so far, Rem. What could happen? As long as I have you by my side, we will endure._ Her eyes wandered over his sparkling white hide and the majestic spikes running down his neck and back. Her thoughts were shattered as a group of whirling lights came rushing in between them, hovering above the ground directly in front of both elf and dragon. Kirea's eyes widened as three of the lights slowly spun closer to her. _Rem, are these spirits?_

_Stay calm, little one. They have something to give us. Or so that is what they tell me. _The dragon projected his thoughts at the spirits nearing them. _What do you want with us, spirits?_

A voice of great power boomed out in their minds._ We have felt the bond between you and wish to allow you to fully understand the other in your link. _A hint of amusement came into its tone. _This is the last hope for the dragons if you do not find Saphira. But even if you do find her, we are afraid that it would not succeed. Therefore we give this gift to you, dragon and rider. Become the other._ One light came to rest against Remare's forehead. _Remare, rise to two feet and walk the earth like your rider._ Another placed itself on Kirea's brow. _Kirea, feel the wind beneath your wings and soar like your dragon. Wish to change and you will find it so. _The lights drew back into a tight group and began to rise into the air. As they rose, both below them felt their eyelids begin to droop. _Now, let the two find solace in each other, giving all they have. This is our gift to the dragons and to you._ The whirling spirits vanished, leaving Remare and Kirea to be embraced by slumber.

The young elf maid's dreams were of herself as a dragon, soaring above the clouds with the sunlight reflecting off of her magnificent green scales. She gave a joyful roar and tipped into a dive, plummeting towards the ground only to level off meters above it.

She awoke to find that she had changed; this she knew without even opening her eyes. Her body felt bigger and there were things in her mind that she had sensed in Remare's before but never her own. Snapping her eyelids open, she looked down at herself to find that she had become exactly like the dragoness she was in her dreams, down to the very last scale. _What has happened to me?_ She got to her feet, careful not to wake Remare, and attempted to walk across the clearing. Unfortunately, she was not adept at moving on all fours and clumsily tripped over her own feet before even taking one step. As she fell, her wings flared out and the tip of one brushed across Remare's snout.

The dragon stirred slightly and mumbled, _Is everything alright, dear one?_

Kirea pushed herself back to her feet and gave her wings an experimental flap before folding them to her sides. _ I don't know, Remare._

_Your voice sounds different…_ He opened his eyes and growled softly in surprise when he saw the green dragon before him. He got to his feet and padded over to her. _You look amazing, Kirea. Did the spirits do this?_

Remembering their strange encounter with the spirits the night before, she nodded. _I guess so. _She paused in thought. _Then does that mean you can change as well?_

He took a step back. _Only one way to find out._ His body started to shrink; his wings disappeared, his scales melted into smooth skin, and his claws shortened into fingers. His hair retained the pure white color of his scales, with pointed ears poking out from beneath it, and a light, silvery tunic covered his frame. "It seems that I can." He strode around in front of her and she lowered her head for him to scratch her forehead. "This certainly is different." He laughed, the pleasant sound of his laughter filling the air.

_How did you do that? _Kirea glared at him.

He laughed again. "Remember what the spirits said? 'Wish to change and it will be so.' It's really very simple."

She blew a puff of smoke into the air in front of her. _Simple? Ha! They are spirits; nothing is ever simple with them. Look at us! Now I am the dragon and you are the rider!_ An idea suddenly popped into her head. _How would you like to make the first impression on this new land like this?_

He smiled up at her and patted her cheek. "It sounds like a welcome change of pace to me. Do you need me to teach you how to fly first?"

It was her turn to grin._ No, I have complete confidence in myself that I will achieve flight on my first try._ She knelt down to provide him with a way onto her back. _Come, 'rider', we must be off. I sense that yet again, something of great consequence shall happen upon us in the near future._

With the white haired elf situated between her shoulders, she pushed off the ground with a powerful leap and drove her wings down through the air once, twice, thrice, then she began to gain altitude. She leaned imperceptibly forward and they sped off through the air above the forested mountain known only as the Spine. Remare lay flat against her neck and sighed. _You're a natural, Kirea._ They followed the scent of humans to a small town situated on the shore of a large lake. They landed outside the town and a messenger boy ran out to greet them. However, when he saw Remare, he was confused.

"Are you not Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales, the greatest of the last two riders and dragons?" The boy kept his distance and held his gaze firmly on Remare.

The elf chuckled. "No lad, I'm afraid we are not who you speak of. We are of a different land and come here in search of adventure. I am Remare and," he patted Kirea's neck, "she is Kirea. We are rider and dragon, though not as you might think…"

The boy's hopeful demeanor vanished, but he still said, "Well met, rider. You are welcome in Ceunon as long as you like. But I must warn you, Eragon is coming here with Saphira as we speak. So if you cause any trouble, he will deal with you appropriately."

_We must decline your offer of hospitality tonight, young one. We shall stay outside of the town for now. We have some…things to discuss._ Remare felt the loving tug of his 'rider' on his mind, but there was something new to it; an emotion he could not place. As the boy departed, a curious growl came from Remare's throat, despite the fact that he was not a dragon at the time.

Kirea flew them past the town and to the shoreline farther north. When they set down, Remare jumped off and put some distance between himself and Kirea before morphing into his dragon form. _What was that back there?_

_What was what? I don't know what you're talking about._ Her voice rang with truth and he heaved a sigh.

_When you touched my mind that time, there was something else there…I couldn't tell what though._ He walked up in front of her and placed his nose against hers. _But no matter what happens, I love you, little one._

_I love you too, Rem._ A shout came from the town as a powerful mind brushed against theirs. They turned their heads as one and beheld a large sapphire dragon dive from the clouds and land outside the town. Swinging her head back to Remare, Kirea said, _Perhaps we should go meet them? We haven't met a rider since…_

_Too long_. He finished for her. _What form shall we appear in?_

_Let me take the role of rider once more. It is proper. _She focused her mind on a picture of her as an elf and felt the change take place. She looked down to find that she was indeed an elf again, wearing a beautiful green tunic fit with a same colored cape. "Let us run out to greet them, Remare. I have a feeling that they do not expect us."

She leapt to her dragon's back and he took off running, the ground shaking beneath him. They covered the distance quickly and soon they were standing in front of a very surprised sapphire dragon and her rider. Kirea dismounted Remare and introduced them both. "Greetings, rider. My name is Kirea and my dragon is Remare. What may we call you?"

The elf astride the sapphire dragon quickly jumped off and stammered, "I'm Eragon Shadeslayer and my dragon is Saphira Brightscales."

_Well met Saphira. _Remare smiled and sat down on his haunches.

Saphira snorted in agreement. _Well met indeed, Remare._

Eragon took a step closer to Kirea. "Where do you hail from Kirea? In this land there is only one other dragon rider alive and he is my half-brother."

She thought for a moment and then pointed out over Eragon's head towards the southeast. "My homeland is far in that direction, past the Unending Desert and the Barrier Mountain Range. I was one of two students underneath a very wise elf there. He knew of your land and of the Ancient Language used here and taught me this language. It is interesting to see magic result from something other than Runic."

Eragon was about to take yet another step towards her but a low, menacing growl from Remare stopped him. Turning to her dragon, Kirea asked, _Why did you do that? He doesn't mean any harm._

Remare emotions suddenly changed from anger to confusion. _I couldn't tell you, dear one. I felt like…_

_Like what?_

_Like he was going to take you away. _The dragon lowered his head. _I was being a fool._

_You were not a fool. Don't say that. You were concerned for me._ A smile played about the corners of her lips. _What do you say that one of us shows them what we can do?_

_I will. I do not like the looks he is giving you._

Turning back to Eragon, Kirea sighed. "How many riders have you known?"

Startled, Eragon hesitated before answering. "I have met five but only knew four."

Kirea nodded. "Okay, and how many times have you come into contact with spirits?"

He shot her a strange expression. "Only once. What are you getting at?"

"Did something remarkable happen when you encountered them?"

He nodded. "They created the golden lilies of the south. But what does that have to do with riders."

She sighed again. "Remare and I are not like anything you've ever seen before." Raising a hand to cut off Eragon's words, she continued. "We have just had a fateful encounter with a group of spirits who were more compassionate than most. They gave us a…gift"

"What kind of gift? Was it like the lilies?"

In answer to his question, Remare shifted forms right there; morphing to stand in front of an extremely shocked Eragon and Saphira. "They gave us the ability to change between the forms of elf and dragon."

_How can this be? _Saphira asked incredulously.

Kirea shook her head. "They are spirits, who knows how they can do something like this."

Eragon just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to say. But I'm afraid that we can continue this conversation no longer. Saphira and I are needed in Ceunon. Fare thee well, strange rider. I hope to meet you again."

"Would you mind if we joined you? We were planning on staying in Ceunon for a bit anyway." Kirea gave him a charming smile, trying to change his mind. She enjoyed the company of another rider, as a friend.

He grinned sheepishly, trying to hide a blush. "O-Of course. I warn you though, it could be very boring. We are here on political matters only."

"Ah, the curse of the rider. Lead the way, young one." Remare laughed.

They made their way into the town and to a large building in the center of it. Eragon glanced behind him, then to both sides. "This is where they told us to meet. I wonder if we're early."

A man dressed in a fine cloak, adorned with many jewels and feathers, stepped around the house and motioned for them to follow. As the turned the corner, they saw a round table sitting on the grass behind the building with many important looking people in chairs around the edge of it. There was one open chair, but plenty of room behind it for a dragon to lie down. Eragon took the seat and Saphira chose to lie down behind it. Finding no other seats, Kirea and Remare sat beside each other against a tree next to Saphira.

After hours of listening to pointless debates about petty crimes and the proper way to pay taxes, Saphira had enough. She projected her thoughts to Kirea and Remare and said, _I tire of this rabble. Would you two care to join me for a flight?_

The two elves glanced at each other and nodded. _We'd love to._

After Saphira informed Eragon of their plans, Kirea and Remare climbed onto her back and she took off, soaring high above the buildings.

Kirea turned to face Remare with a devious glint in her eyes. _I yearn to stretch my wings again, don't you?_

_I do. I feel a cramp where they are supposed to be. How can we change up here though?_

Kirea laughed._ Watch me! _Then to Saphira, she said._ We are going to join you in the skies, as dragons. _The elf maid swung her leg over the side of Saphira's back and slid down into the open air. Throwing her arms out to her side, she transformed once more into a dragon and quickly flapped her wings to climb higher. She looked back over to see Remare repeating her stunt and he too assumed the form of a dragon, spinning once in a barrel roll as he bugled in joy.

_What a rush! That was fun._

Saphira gazed at Remare in flight and Kirea felt a strange sense of jealousy rise up in her. Shaking it off, she turned her nose downward in a dive and plummeted to the ground. She snapped her wings open a fair ways above the ground, not trusting her inexperienced flying skills that well just yet. She felt something nip at her tail and saw Remare whip past her. _Gotcha! Your turn!_

_Oh your mine. _Kirea gave chase and followed every one of the white dragon's aerial maneuvers perfectly but could not catch him. He turned his head around and gazed at her.

_Having trouble back there? Should I slow down for you?_

_Oh please would you? _Kirea said sarcastically.

Despite her tone, Remare did slow and she quickly caught up to him and smacked him across the back with her tail. Remembering Saphira, they whipped around to see her flying just behind them. She had a far off look of despair in her eyes.

Remare began hovering, forcing the other two to do the same. _What is wrong Saphira? Are you not having fun?_

_It's you two. Though you are dragon and rider, you can experience flight together, and take walks hand in hand. I wish that Eragon and I could do that as well…_

They dove for the ground and landed softly a few miles from Ceunon. Kirea came and put a wing around her for comfort. _You are lonely, aren't you?_ After a slow nod from Saphira, Kirea gave a small smile._ Well I just happen to know a certain male dragon who is not mated at the moment._

Remare shot her a look of pain at her words but she snapped at him, _Not you, Rem. _His painful expression changed into one of understanding. Returning to Saphira, she continued. _He is a green dragon like me and is very handsome. But he lives far away. So when your duties in this land are completed, I can take you to him. He would love to meet a female dragon, for there we have suffered much the same fate as this land. The dragons have diminished, and he could not find a mate among the wild dragons that live there. What do you say._

Saphira looked at her with a gaze that spoke volumes in gratitude. _I say they better let us finish soon or they will not be happy._


	2. 2: Fateful Discoveries

**Just so you know, this didn't turn out the way I had planned, it took me for the same twist as it shall throw you. Hopefully this will continue for many chapters before the end, I would love a few ideas here and there to help the… "creative juices" flow. Reader input is always appreciated. R&R Enjoy!**

Eragon stroked Saphira's scaly snout with his marked palm. _So you really think that we should go? We might not get back here. What about Thorn and Murtagh? _

_Who cares about Thorn! _she snapped. Then her tone grew mystified. _We could start a new life, away from the politics, away from the constant need. Wouldn't that be wonderful?_

_It would._ Eragon sighed and continued to scratch her cheek. _But at what cost? Do we really want to abandon all those who we love? What about Roran? He would be devastated if we just up and left. Between him, Katrina and Vanir, people would be crushed. You know that Vanir has come to be a good friend of mine. I don't know what to do. Maybe we should talk to them?_

She blew out a puff of smoke. _Maybe we should. If we are to leave, we should inform Nasuada as well. After all, she is the new queen. _Saphira swung her head around to look across the small part of shore they were camped on at the two other dragons. Remare was curled protectively around Kirea and both were sleeping peacefully. Eragon was hit with a sense longing that radiated from his dragon and followed her gaze.

_You envy them, don't you? _She bobbed her head in acknowledgement. _I do too. I'd give anything to be with you like that. If only… _He wrapped his arms around her neck._ I love you, Saphira._

She hummed softly. _And I you, little one._

He fell asleep with his head resting against hers and she lovingly covered him with one of her wings. A final thought came to her just before she gave in to slumber as well. _Maybe Glaedr will know…_

Remare awoke first and uncurled from around Kirea and stretched his claws out in front of him. At the loss of his warmth, Kirea awoke as well. She stood up beside him and shuffled her wings._ Good morning, Rem. _She extended her neck and rubbed his cheek with hers. _What are we going to do today?_

_Perhaps we should ask our new friends. They stayed up later than us, talking. They might have a plan for today._

Right on cue, Eragon and Saphira woke up to a curious dragoness.

_Eragon, did you and Saphira have something planned for today?_

Eragon rubbed his eyes. "Well we were going to go back to Ellesmera to talk to some friends about leaving. You're welcome to come with us. I'm sure the elves would love to see another rider, no matter where they came from."

_Let's go then. _Kirea was very impatient. She wanted to go somewhere, but she didn't know why. Eragon climbed up onto Saphira's back and she leapt into the air.

_Follow me, and try to keep up! _Saphira pushed herself to her limits and sped out over the forest in an attempt to reach the Elven capital that day. Remare and Kirea kept pace, albeit with difficulty, and were too focused on keeping up with the sapphire dragon to talk.

They flew into Ellesmera as the sun was nearing the horizon. Saphira headed straight for the house of Vanir for the first stop.

As Kirea touched the ground, she morphed into her elf form and ran to a stop. Eragon jumped from Saphira and walked up to the door. He was about to knock on it when it opened and he was nearly run over by Vanir. He jumped back as Vanir did the same.

Vanir chuckled. "Well, greetings Eragon. What can I do for you?"

Eragon was not as cheerful. "Vanir, I just learned of a new land beyond the Beor Mountains and there are dragons there. I'm thinking about leaving Alagaesia for this new place. But I don't want to crush my friends with a unannounced departure. So I guess I came to say goodbye."

The elf lost his smile. "Eragon, are you sure? You would be sorely missed."

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I am sure. I'm tired of being Nasuada's errand boy for settling towns 'issues.' Saphira and I want to be free."

"I regret hearing that from you, but I understand your reasons. Very well. I am going to miss you friend." Vanir clapped him on the back. "Stay strong rider and may your sword stay sharp!"

Eragon pulled the elf into a manly hug. "I shall miss you too, Vanir. I want you to tell Roran for me, though. I think that he would be able to convince me to stay against my will with that silver tongue of his." They laughed.

Vanir suddenly noticed Kirea and Remare behind him and smiled. "Hello there. Who might you be?"

Kirea stepped forward. "I am Kirea and this is my dragon Remare."

Vanir bowed to her. "I am humbled to be in your presence, rider."

Kirea giggled. "Why thank you, Vanir. It is nice to meet you as well."

"I am sorry Vanir, but we must be going." Eragon shook his hand heartily. "Farewell, my friend."

"Farewell, Eragon. Farewell, Kirea. I wish you luck on your way!"

Eragon and Saphira began walking to a small shrine built near Oromis's hut. On a pedestal in the shrine there sat a golden orb. As soon as Remare saw it, he gasped. _An Eldunarí!_

_A what?_

_The heart of hearts! It allows a dragon to live on after a body death._

_Doesn't help. Let's talk about it another time._

Remare nodded. _Very well. But whose Eldunarí is this? _He moved closer to the orb and his snout brushed against it. Immediately a loud voice boomed into their minds.

_Released ones! How did this come about? No never mind that. Eragon! Have you achieved your full potential like these two yet?_

Saphira cocked her head to the side. _Released ones? Full potential? What are you talking about, Master?_

The dragon within the orb growled. _When a dragon and rider bond together closer than before, then the true meaning of being a rider is released within them both. These two have been released already why haven't you?_

Kirea stepped forward. _Umm…if I may…? _

_Glaedr, young rider. Go ahead._

_Yes, Glaedr. Well my dragon and I were given this ability by spirits, not by nature._

_Are spirits not part of nature? It was fate for you to receive it this time. As it is Eragon's to find his. Do not fret young one. Your time is soon approaching._

Eragon's eyes widened in joy. _Do you mean…?_

_Yes my student. You will be released into the shapeshifting ability. _

_How do I do it?_

A chuckle sounded through their minds. _ Why don't you ask ones who have gone through that change already? I was not that fortunate, but partners like Oromis and I often were not. I know why you are here, Eragon. You wish to say goodbye. You are leaving for Ansteir are you not?_

Remare and Kirea gasped at the mention of their homeland.

_Did you think that my rider and I merely stayed in our own lands for so long? Of course not. I traveled to Ansteir many times. Tell me, is Vorand still doing well?_

Kirea bowed her head. _He is, Master Glaedr. He is the one who taught us in our years of training. _

_Then go, Eragon, Saphira. Go with my blessing, and my message. Please take my greeting to Vorand._

Eragon sighed. _I will master. You do not wish to come?_

_I would…no, my place is here. Murtagh and Thorn still need guidance, and with you gone it is left to me. Do not dally here any longer, young ones. I grow anxious to leave the longer you stay. Please, be gone._

Saphira inclined her head to the orb. _As you wish, Master. Come, Eragon. Remare, Kirea, we must be off._

Kirea stretched her arms above her head. "Okay then, where shall we go first? We definitely want to avoid the Unending Desert. We could visit the wild dragons in the Ormantu Range, though that could be dangerous if you can't become a dragon by then." They started walking down the path back to the city. "There's the Hill Country and the Southern Sea. Oh and the people there! The Orlassians, the Fulkor, the Vuls; oh they are all so interesting! Come on, I can't wait!" She morphed into dragon form and let out an excited bugle.

Remare shielded his words from the others and laughed. _It sounds like my dragoness is anxious!_

_Your dragoness? Do I sense a bit of lust in your voice?_

He nuzzled her neck. _Maybe…but you are mine._

_Oh am I now?_ She took off, bursting out into the open air. _Then you'll have to catch me!_

Eragon watched as Remare quickly followed the green dragoness, the white dragon's eyes emerald eyes shining. _Couldn't make it easy for me, could you?_

Another bugle sounded out. _You have to earn it!_

Eragon and Saphira gazed upwards at the two dragons as they chased each other across the sky. _Shall we go little one?_

Eragon nodded._ That will be us soon. I can't wait. _He climbed up onto her shoulders and she leapt into the air.

Higher up, Remare had started catching up with Kirea and as she spun in another aerial roll, he sped up and caught her forearms in his claws. _Gotcha!_

_Rem…_ They pulled closer together and began to dive, spiraling as they went. Just before hitting the ground, they pulled apart and rose into the air again. Pieces of dragon lore rose into Kirea's mind and she realized what had just happened. _Rem, that was…_

He bobbed his head. _Yes it was the courting dive. We are official mates now, love._

She shuddered in happiness at the word "mates." _After so long…_

They flew close to each other as they made their way eastward, away from the setting sun. When they landed, Eragon cuddled up against Saphira's chest. A question popped into Kirea's head and she voiced it to the two. _How long have you been bonded?_

Saphira looked up from her rider to Kirea. _We have been as one for two years. What about you and Remare? You seem very close._

Remare stepped forward. _We have been bonded for just over seventeen years._

Eragon's eyes widened and he thought of how old Kirea appeared as a human. "But you can't be a day over twenty!"

Kirea laughed. _I am not. I was almost three years old when Remare hatched for me. We grew up together, and he looked after me when my parents were away. We have had a long time together._ She licked Remare's cheek. _But now we are truly together._

They took a few steps away from the two and lay down, with Remare curled around Kirea. _I love you so much Kirea. More than life itself._

The green dragoness sighed and squirmed in the embrace of her mate. _I feel the same, Rem. _Her eyes narrowed and she licked his cheek again. _But we are mates you know…_

He shivered as he lost himself in thoughts kept to himself. He ran his tail over hers and laid his head over her neck. _Not with Eragon and Saphira here, love. It would make them uncomfortable._ He growled softly in anticipation. _Just you wait, my dragoness. We will in time. We simply need to get those two away for a while…_

She hummed contentedly. _Hmmm…good night, my handsome dragon._

_Sleep well, Kirea._

Eragon watched their actions through half closed eyes but dare not intrude upon their words. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep's grasp, thoughts of dragons gracing his dreams.

He sighed quietly in his rest and Saphira raised her eyes to the stars. As she stared, she felt something deep within her change. Startled, she arched her neck to look down on her rider. He started to growl softly, causing Saphira to smile to herself. _Maybe…_ She centered an image of what she believed she would look like as a human and she wished with all her heart to become it. She felt something give within the depths of her soul. She felt her body change and it altered until she was sitting with Eragon's head resting in her lap. She lifted her delicate looking hands up to her face and ran it over the unfamiliar angled features and pointed ears. She ran her hand through her hair and brought a lock of it around her neck to gaze at its beautiful blonde color. A soft sapphire tunic adorned her form, completing the transformation in her eyes. With tears of joy springing to her eyes, she gently shook Eragon awake.

He quickly sat upright and glanced around. His gaze landed on her and a shocked smile formed on his lips. _Saphira?_

She nodded and he threw his arms around her, burying his head in her long hair. _Yes, Eragon?_

He pulled his head away from her shoulder to gaze into her deep sapphire eyes. _You look beautiful, my dear dragon._

She giggled. _I'm not a dragon anymore Eragon! I'm a human like you._

_You're more stunning than any human or elf. And you'll always be my dragon, sweet Saphira. _He held her tight and inhaled her exotic aroma. _My Saphira…_

**There ya go, a nice fluffy ending to something neither of us expected. Hope you enjoyed it, cuz I sure did.**

**Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Well, after the fiasco of last chapter, I am sure everyone is waiting to see what Eragon will look like as a dragon, so it's included. This will probably only go on for a few more chapters…that's my plan at least. Well, hopefully I can get in what I wish to and we'll see where it goes from there.**

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

Kirea woke up and saw Eragon lying against a gorgeous elf maid with blonde hair and a blue tunic. She smiled to herself and said softly, _Way to go, Saphira. I knew you could do it. _She turned and nudged Remare to wake him up. He groaned quietly and raised his head to look into her eyes.

_Good morning, mate. How are you? _He licked her cheek.

Instead of answering, she flicked her eyes back over to Eragon and Saphira. _Look at those two. Saphira finally changed. After our meeting with Glaedr yesterday I could tell that they were very close to getting there…_

_So could I, love. They love each other a lot for only being together for two years._ Kirea leaned her head on his as they watched the two elves awake.

_Good morning Eragon! _Kirea smiled at the man and he rubbed his eyes groggily. _How are you feeling this morning?_

He stood up slowly and tried to keep his balance on his unsteady feet. "How are you this perky in the morning?"

She flicked him playfully with the tip of her tail, sending him toppling back to the ground. _Remare has always been an early riser so I guess it kind of rubbed off on me. It really is nice you know._

Saphira also tried to stand up. "Yeah, but so is sleep."

Remare and Kirea laughed. Remare helped Eragon to stand again with his muzzle. _Well we need to be off anyway. We have a lot of ground to cover before the sun goes down, and since we are to avoid the Unending Desert, it will take more time. It should take a few weeks if we encounter no trouble from the Lupine Tribes…_

Eragon shot the white dragon a look of worry. "What if we do? We could handle them, right?"

Remare considered it for a moment. _It's possible that we could deal with them. Kirea and I managed to escape from one of the rogue tribes. We've heard that the central tribes are gentler and more civilized, but we didn't stick around to find out. Let's hope we don't run into any of those rogues again though, they were pretty strong and Kirea doesn't have her sword anymore._

Saphira morphed into dragon form. _If they attempt to capture us, then they die. It's that simple. Eragon, will you join me as a dragon?_

Eragon's eyes widened in happiness. "I'd love too, but I don't know what to do. I've never even thought what I would look like as a dragon."

_I can help you with that. Hmm…_ Remare walked up to Eragon and circled him, studying the elf's features with a careful eye. _You strike me as a gentle person, but at the same time very aggressive. Would I be right?_ Eragon nodded and the white dragon turned to Saphira. _What do you think Saphira, black?_

Saphira joined Remare in studying the elf. _Definitely black. And gold eyes. About your size Remare, maybe a bit smaller; he isn't as old as you. Bigger wings though, black dragons need bigger wings._

Eragon struggled to memorize all the details that the two dragons bombarded him with, compiling them in his mind to create an image of the dragon he should be. As the barrage of details ceased, he fixed the finished picture in the center of his thoughts and focused his will on it. He closed his eyes and felt his body begin to shift, every nerve ending in his body tingling with magic. He gritted his teeth through the feeling. The sensation wasn't pain, that he knew, but he could not identify it. The magic fled from his veins and engulfed his form, twisting the once humanoid form to the desire of an ancient spell. Eragon surrendered himself wholly to the force, letting his body reshape itself into the revered form of a dragon. He reopened his now sparkling golden eyes and craned his neck to look back on his new body. He stretched his wings out to either side of his now scaled torso, admiring the monstrous size of the flight membranes. He flicked his tail back and forth experimentally, enjoying the feeling of the cool grass running over his glossy black scales. Eragon looked up into Saphira's eyes and saw a playful glint in them.

_How do I look?_ he asked the sapphire dragon.

Saphira simply stood there, staring at the black dragon with utter amazement. Eragon managed to stumble over to her and catch her attention by snorting directly in front of her. _SAPHIRA! _Eragon yelled at her, finally snapping the sapphire dragon out of her trance like state.

Saphira stumbled backwards suddenly, fumbling for the words to explain her actions. _I- I was j-just-_

Kirea cut her off, giggling at the attempt. _You were fantasizing weren't you? _The green dragoness shielded her words from the males, keeping the conversation between them private.

Saphira snorted once in indignation. _I was NOT fantasizing about my rider…yet._ She gave a sly expression of playfulness. Turning back to the males, she voiced her opinion. _You look magnificent, Eragon._

The now black dragon lifted his head and performed a regal pose, arching his neck elegantly and curling his tail around his body. But his balance wasn't that good as of yet and he fell face first onto the ground.

Saphira smirked at him and trudged over to stand over her "rider," laughing at his clumsiness. _You have a lot to learn, little one._

Remare nodded, and began to feel an impatience mount within him, wanting to get moving as quickly as possible. He turned to Kirea, who also felt impatient, and then brought his gaze back to the others. _Excuse me, Saphira, Eragon? We should start our journey if we wish to arrive in a timely fashion._

Eragon scrambled to his paws and bobbed his head in agreement. _Yes definitely. Go ahead, Saphira was going to give me a flying lesson._

Kirea snorted. _Suit yourself. _She pushed off of the ground and brought her wings down, propelling herself into the air with Remare close behind her. She looked back to see him catch up quickly and keep pace beside her. He growled lightly and she flicked her gaze towards his eyes. They radiated a small glow and held a bright shine to them. She giggled in his mind. _You seem happy today. _She noted.

Remare repeated his light growl, and Kirea then picked up the subtle undertone of lust in the sound. _I was just thinking of us. We are mates, as you said earlier…_

Kirea shivered at the thought and moved in closer to her dragon, making sure their wingbeats were perfectly timed. As she moved in closer, she leaned her head in and caught a whiff of his scent, the slight twinge in her nostrils cranking gears in the back of her head and almost making her lose control of herself. A smile played about her lips at the thought and she found herself liking the idea. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she focused on flying.

The day passed quickly and they set down just beyond the tree line of a forest unknown to Kirea. After an hour, Saphira and Eragon joined them in their spot.

Kirea felt insecure about the forest beside them and decided to morph back into her elf form so that she could curl up against her dragon's side with his wing over her. A sigh escaped her as she lay in her favorite spot against Remare's foreleg, her view obscured by the white membrane extended over her in comfort. She leaned over to her dragon's snout and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, my Rem. I love you."

She felt Remare sigh as well and his words echoed in her mind as it drifted into the embrace of slumber._ I love you as well, little Kirea. You are always safe with me._

As the group let the darkness of sleep overtake their minds, another group of creatures watched them from the woods, their intentions anything but peaceful.

**Well, it took a while, but i finished it. sorry it took so long, but it kinda stopped flowing in my head and that would have ended badly. till next time!**

**Laters!  
**


End file.
